


Choice

by celeste9



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wonders if she should miss it, England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/gifts).



> For fluffybun in Fandom Stocking. Post VotDT AU; their ages are left deliberately ambiguous.

Lucy lies on her back, arms folded behind her head, and looks up at the sky.

The Narnian sky has always seemed bluer than the sky in England. The sun seems brighter, the colors more vibrant. She doesn’t know if that is only in her imagination or if it’s true; she knows only that Narnia is cleaner and wilder and more beautiful than England could ever hope to be.

She wonders if she should miss it, England. It was her home for so many years. But Narnia has been her home for longer, and Narnia is where Lucy has always felt she could be her true self.

A shadow falls upon her.

“May I join you, Queen Lucy?”

Lucy opens her mouth to scold Caspian for talking so formally, but then she sees the smile on his face and realizes that he is only teasing her. She decides she can play this game, too. “It would be my honor, King Caspian,” she says, and pats the ground by her side. “But is it not too dirty for your noble bottom?”

“What suits a queen will suit me, I think, Lucy,” he says, and sinks down beside her, stretching out. “After all, I haven’t a fine dress to ruin.”

“A day where I don’t ruin a fine dress is a very dull day indeed.”

Caspian laughs. “Then I’m sure today must have been quite the opposite.”

Lucy looks down at herself and sees the grasstains on her hem. “It does seem that way,” she says, and giggles herself. “But there is still plenty of time for further adventure. Would you like to join me? That is, unless you have important matters of state to attend to.” She says the last in the deepest, most serious voice she can manage.

“Oh, that’s what Trumpkin’s for,” Caspian says, still smiling. “I’ve freed up my afternoon, just for you.”

Lucy stays quiet and doesn’t look at him because she is afraid her voice might catch. Sometimes she thinks this must be a dream, a wild fever dream her mind has concocted to make her happy. Surely she returned to England, to the gray, dreary days, and the long hours at school. Surely she returned to where she is no one but Lucy Pevensie, plain and unremarkable, the little girl no one notices because they are all looking at Susan.

But Caspian is lying on the ground at her side, his blond hair shining in the sun, and he has made time only for her. Lucy can feel the lightest brush of his arm against hers and she can smell the clean scent of his skin. She could not imagine this, not like this, so it must be true.

It must be true.

“Do you miss them?” Caspian asks, his voice soft.

Lucy doesn’t need to ask who he means. “Every day,” she admits. She misses her siblings so fiercely that it feels like an ache in her soul, she misses them like they were a part of her torn out. “Sometimes I wonder if I didn’t make the right choice, if I should have gone back.”

Except Lucy knows that was a choice she could never have made. Not when she could be Queen Lucy the Valiant for all her days, when she could run through the Narnian fields and dance with the dryads and practice with swords and bow whenever she pleases.

Not when she could have Caspian smile at her like she is the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen, and the only one he ever wants to see. 

She thinks they would understand. She loves them still, Peter and Susan and Edmund, and she thinks they would have made the same choice.

Lucy has hope in her heart that one day they will all be reunited. Narnia is a land made for hopes and dreams, and a land where it seems inevitable that those hopes and dreams will come true.

“If it’s worth anything,” Caspian says, “I am glad you made the choice you did.”

“It is,” Lucy says, and takes his hand.

It’s worth everything. 

**_End_ **

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Come away, O Human Child (the Choice remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227249) by [Ahavaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavaa/pseuds/Ahavaa)




End file.
